


Better

by jlstreck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlstreck/pseuds/jlstreck
Summary: Alternate ending for CACW. Set immediately after the big fight scene between Bucky, Steve, and Tony. A bit of possible reconciliation inspired by Kodaline’s Better.
Because I can't leave them fighting like that ...
Will probably only be a couple of chapters, but I've long since learned not to put any strict parameters on these guys because they will do everything in their power to break the rules.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to my random writing playlist on the way to work. Fic inspired by [this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75WxCvH3IuY)
> 
> Something about the lyrics made me think about how Tony and Bucky would probably both feel once the heat of the moment died down ....
> 
> Does it make you feel better?  
> Cause it’s making me worse  
> Does it make you feel better?  
> Cause it’s making me hurt  
> Does it make you feel good?  
> When I’m falling apart?  
> Does it make you feel good?
> 
> And is it all in my head  
> Or was it something I said?  
> Somewhere in between  
> Cause I’ve got my regrets  
> And I’m feeling like death  
> You don’t see what I see

Steve stumbled as he passed through the door and back into the snow, still supporting his best friend. Next to the quinjet sat another craft he didn’t recognize.

“T’Challa.” Bucky’s voice was barely a whisper as he leaned heavily against Steve. “He must have been tracking Tony.”

“I was.” The king’s voice interrupted as he approached, helmet back in place after having secured Zemo for transport.

“Steve,” Bucky’s eyes were fixed on T’Challa as he spoke. “If he’s determined to stop me … to kill me … let him. I can’t have more of your blood on my hands.”

Steve gasped, knees buckling at his best friend’s words. Inches from the ground, he felt strong arms wrapped around the pair of them, holding them up.

“I’m not here to kill you, Sargent Barnes.” T’Challa’s voice cut through the haze. “I heard everything. I know it was not you.”

“But I …”

“I’m not here to judge you for things that happened before. No reasonable person would, given your unique circumstances.” T’Challa managed to support enough of their weight to move them toward his plane. “I will send someone for your jet, but for now I must insist you come with me. You need medical care and a safe place to recover. Neither of you are fit to walk, much less fly.”

Steve started to argue, fear of entrusting Bucky’s safety to someone he knew so little making him wary.

“Don’t argue, punk. If he wanted me dead there’s no reason he wouldn’t do it right now. Neither of us are much of a threat at the moment.”

“He’s right,” T’Challa conceded. “But I swear to you, I have no intention of letting any harm come to either of you.”

“Tony.” Steve’s eyes closed, head falling back against the wall of the plane as T’Challa lowered him into a seat. “He … the suit is broken. He’ll be stuck.”

“We can’t leave him,” Bucky added.

“Did he not just try to kill you both?” T’Challa questioned, curiosity evident in his voice.

“Yes, but after what he learned …” Bucky’s voice cracked as he slumped against Steve’s shoulder. “Leaving him to die won’t fix anything.”

T’Challa nodded, staring down at the two exhausted men. “You are a good man, Sargent. Don’t let anyone convince you otherwise.”

“You might be wrong about that.” Bucky cracked one eye open.

“I think not,” T’Challa shook his head. “But we can debate that when we were all back to safety and you are more awake. For now, let me go find Stark so we can be on our way.”

Several moments later, T’Challa found Tony, still lying where the super soldiers had left him.

“Here to finish the job?” Stark eyed him warily, radiating fear from where he was stuck. He and T’Challa had been on the same side, but after fighting Steve, Tony felt like he’d lost all sense of whom to trust.

“No. I’m not here to finish anything. Though I will admit I was prompted to return for you.” He looked around, assessing the room and imagining just how brutal the fight must have been, impressing him all the more that the pair had sent him back for Stark. Bucky’s metal arm still sat on the floor like discarded junk.

“Were you planning to leave me here?” Tony’s voice drew his attention back.

“I did not say that. I would have sent someone for you in an effort to avoid any additional violence.” T’Challa admitted.

“Then why are you here?” Tony’s eyes followed the king as he scooped the captain’s shield from the ground.

“Because they could not abide the idea of leaving you to die.”

“They?” Tony’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Yes, they.” T’Challa nodded as he closed the distance between them, kneeling to assess how best to get Tony onto the plane.

“But …”

“They are better men than both of us.” T’Challa filled in when Tony’s words failed him. “Their loyalty to each other knows no bounds, so when forced to choose between each other and someone else, there is no choice. If afforded the opportunity to save both that is what they will do.”

Tony stared back in silence, T’Challa’s words rattling around in his head.

“They sent me to save you, but I will leave you here and send other help if you intend to try to finish what you started here.”

Stark shook his head. “I don’t know what I was thinking. Barnes didn’t ask for any of this and I know that. I just … seeing the video. I lost it. And seeing Cap so determined to protect him. That just made it worse. No one … no one has ever been prepared to defend me as completely as he was with Barnes. I just … I don’t know what to do, but killing them isn’t going to fix anything.”

“Barnes said much the same about leaving you to die here.” T’Challa managed to heft Tony to his feet, letting him lean against him given the dead weight of the suit. “I am glad you see reason. Now, why don’t we get out of here? I’m taking you all home to Wakanda for now. It will be safe there while we determine what to do next.”

It took longer to return to the plane than it did to find Tony, but the pair managed to make it to the entrance. Despite the super soldier’s exhaustion, Bucky sat up straighter when they appeared, giving Steve a gentle shove to help them up the ramp.

The blond grimaced, sore from the beating he’d taken, but headed straight for them. He frowned when Tony flinched at his approach. “I’m done fighting, Tony. Just let me help you on board before the pair of you end up toppling backward.”

The billionaire didn’t speak, just nodded tiredly.

“How do we get you out of this thing?” Steve asked as he helped T’Challa lower him onto the floor of the plane.

“Emergency release.” He pointed, watching as T’Challa reached for it. “I assume since you sent Hello Kitty back for me you don’t intend to finish what we started back there?” He asked before the king could operate the release.

“Hello Kitty?” T’Challa asked confused.

“He likes to give us all nicknames. You get used to it.” Steve explained, realizing how strange it must have sounded to someone in T’Challa’s position. When the king nodded, a small amused grin on his face, Steve turned his attention back to Tony. “Didn’t want to fight in the first place, Tony, but I couldn’t let you kill him. Not like that. I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” Tony’s whispered before he groaned in pain as the suit started to release. “Can we maybe wait until we’ve showered and maybe even gotten patched up before we continue this conversation. Not that I don’t love talking about feelings and all the ways this situation is so fucked up, but I think every inch of me hurts right now.”

“Yeah.” This time it was Bucky that spoke. “I’m on board with that plan.” Steve and Tony watched as he slid onto the floor beside Steve. “Now that we’ve all promised not to kill each other, can we maybe just take a nap on this nice metal floor while the cat flies us home?”

This time T’Challa laughed. “I should leave you all here so I don’t have to listen to the cat jokes, but I find I much prefer those to the fighting.” Rising from the floor, he watched as Steve and Bucky stretched out beside Tony. Reaching into one of the storage areas, he found some emergency blankets. Within a couple of moments, he had a folded one tucked under each man’s head and another stretched across them. “I’ll try to keep the ride smooth.”

As the king disappeared to the cockpit, the three tried their best to find the least painful positions possible.

“Anybody else think it’s strange that he’s rescuing us after everything that happened?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know, he seems like a pretty stand up guy when he’s not trying to claw me to pieces,” Bucky answered.

“That he does. Speaking of guys, what happened to Zemo. Please tell me he’s not waiting in the wings to try this again.” Tony added.

“T’Challa has him contained somewhere on the plane. I imagine he’ll hand him over once he gets us wherever he’s planning to stash us while we heal up.”

“Fair enough.” Tony yawned as he spoke.

“Nap time.” Bucky joined him in yawning. “Everything else can wait until we’re back on land. Wherever that happens to be.”

Less than five minutes later, the three were sound asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in Wakanda ...

Once T’Challa assured the three men were given proper medical care and cleaned up, he asked that they join him in his office. Sitting behind his desk, he watched as they filed through the door. He could see the tension between them. Steve stayed close to Bucky, keeping a wary eye on Tony as they sat on opposite sides of his office. Despite the truce declared on the plane, things were far from settled between them.

“We have to do something.” Tony’s voice cracked as he stared at his feet. “They’re … he … Ross put them on The Raft.”

“Shit.” Steve’s head hung, palms pressed against his eyes. “I can’t leave them there.” He’d known they’d be taken. Hell, they’d known they’d be taken, but he couldn’t imagine any of them thought they would be treated so poorly.

“We can’t leave them there.” Tony corrected. He’d known Ross would insist on some punishment, but he’d never imagined it would be so severe. Seeing is teammates confined as they were, especially Wanda, had been harder than he’d ever imagined.

“I believe I have a path to solving that.” T’Challa interjected as he rose from behind his desk, moving to fix them each a drink. “Without putting any of you in further danger.”

“You do?” Bucky stared at the king, a glimmer of hope in his defeated eyes. Despite Steve’s arguments to the contrary, he was still less than convinced he deserved to be free, and certainly not while Steve’s friends were imprisoned at sea.

“The Accords,” T’Challa began. “They were never ratified. We’d only just begun the ceremony …” His voice faded, the memory of his father’s death still so fresh.

Bucky moved closer, approaching the king slowly for fear of startling him. Reaching up, he clasped T’Challa’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

The Wakandan’s head turned, looking over his shoulder at super soldier. “You did not kill him. You have no reason to be sorry.”

“It feels like I do.” Bucky shook his head. “He did it because he wanted them to find me. If I hadn’t been an option maybe he would have done something less drastic.”

“Or maybe he would have done something worse.” T’Challa countered. “You cannot hold yourself accountable for a man hellbent on seeking revenge. I understand how he felt. I know how it felt to be consumed with rage and a desire to avenge someone I love, but when forced to consider the consequences of what I sought I thought better of it. His pain does not give him permission to destroy more lives. That only continues the cycle.” The king looked at the three men with him, saw the guilt written across every inch of them. “We are all human. Which means we are all imperfect. We all make mistakes, make decision that we later regret. But we must each choose the path we take once we realize our mistakes, whether to live in anger or to move forward in a way that will make things better. We must decide if that anger has some benefit or if we are allowing it to destroy us.”

T’Challa watched Tony, seeing his stare shifting to Bucky.

“Let me see what progress I can make to free your friends while you heal. You’ll be no good to them if you get captured being reckless.” He could see Steve and Tony were both anxious about leaving the team confined. “I promise you, I will work quickly. If I am not able to free them through these channels, I will join you on the mission to break them out.” His gaze shifted out the window, landing on the huge black panther overlooking the area. “They will be welcome here as long as needed. Wakanda will keep you all safe.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Steve breathed a sigh of relief. “I know we had a rough start and I’m not sure I can tell you how much your assistance means.”

Looking at the other two, the king made a decision. “Captain Rogers,” T’Challa spoke again. “If you could lend me a few moments, I would like your thoughts on something.”

Steve hesitated for a moment, looking from the king, to Bucky, to Tony, and back to Bucky. Whatever he saw must have been enough, as he nodded and rose to follow T’Challa toward the door.

“Feel free to stay here as long as you wish.” He gestured around his office. “For the time being it is probably best that you stay within the property boundaries. Once I have settled a few things and you have rested more, I will show you more of my country. This is not a prison. I do not seek to restrain any of you.”

“Thank you.” Bucky answered, nodding his understanding as he watched Steve and T’Challa retreat through the door before turning to face Tony again. The billionaire stared out the window behind the king’s desk. For several long moments the pair sat unmoving, silence surrounding them.

“You said you remember?” Tony’s words broke the quiet after deciding there was no easy way to have this conversation.

“I do.” The response was a whisper, cracked with pain. “I didn’t know them at the time. Didn’t even recognize my own name when he said it, but later. After DC … that was one of the first that came back. I … I … fuck. I don’t blame you for wanting to kill me. I deserve no less than that. I would have let you …”

“But you didn’t.” Tony finally looked at him, expression confused. “Why fight back?”

“You know why.” Bucky’s brow arched. “If I’d have let you win he wouldn’t have stopped fighting. He would have either killed you and regretted it forever or would have refused to forgive you. You’ve known him long enough, you have to know how stubborn that punk can be.”

“By long enough, you mean more than five minutes.”

“If it took you that long to figure out, you were being slow.” Bucky let a slow grin spread across his face as he saw Tony’s smirk.

“I don’t want you dead.” Tony said after several long seconds. “Howard wouldn’t have wanted it, not that I worry much these days about what he would have wanted. But mom would have ripped me a new one if she knew.”

“But if not for that …”

“Still wouldn’t want to kill you now that I’m thinking semi-straight. Cap spent seventy years on ice and you spent seventy years in hell all because the pair of you were trying to save the world from HYDRA. That seems like punishment enough for anything, especially for things you would never have chosen to do.” Tony stepped closer to the window, taking in the landscape that surrounded them. “For all that I thought killing you would make me feel better …”

“I’d let you if Steve wouldn’t figure it out.” Bucky interrupted. “My life in exchange for all those I took would be nothing if it would give their loved ones some peace.”

“It wouldn’t.” Tony countered. “Trust me. I don’t know if our scuffle back there made you feel any better, but it sure as shit made me feel worse.” Tony turned, taking a few steps until he stood facing Bucky. “Nothing is going to bring them back. Nothing will give me back the years I’ve missed, but Cap … Steve …” He paused, trying to find the right words. “I’m not saying we’re best buds or anything, certainly nothing like the pair of you, but he’s one of the only friends I’ve got in the fucked up way that I’m capable of having friends. And you’re right, he never would have forgiven me. I’m not sure I could have lived with that.”

“So what does this mean for us?” Bucky watched the shorter man, trying to piece together some idea of how this was all going to play out.

“For starters, we’re officially taking killing each other off the table.”

“That seems reasonable.” Bucky shook his head as he tried not to laugh at Tony’s expression.

“Second, we sweet talk Hello Kitty into letting me into a lab.” Stark grinned at Bucky’s confused look. “The least I can do is replace the HYDRA tech I rather gracelessly removed with an upgrade. If whatever the cat has up his sleeve doesn’t work, we’re gonna need you in working order to spring the others.”

“Your arm is in a sling. How are you gonna make that work?”

“I’m assuming a lab will have people. Hopefully people that, with a little encouragement from their king, will be willing to lend a hand.”

Bucky shrugged. “Fair enough.”

“Now, we should probably go figure out where those two went in their ploy to leave us alone and make us talk. Would have served them right if we’d sat in here and had a staring contest.” Tony moved toward the door.

“Not sure Steve would believe you stayed quiet that long.” Bucky teased as he followed the billionaire. “Hey Tony,” he spoke as Tony’s door gripped the door handle, waiting to continue until he turned to face him. “I really am sorry about your parents. I know I can’t change it or make it better for you, but I wish I could.”

“S’okay.” Stark met his eyes. “In some little way, it’s nice to know what really happened. Now come on, let’s go find Capsicle.”

“You really do have nicknames for everyone, don’t you?”

“Multiples for some because they’re so easy.”

“Lemme guess.” Bucky smirked. “Clint.”

“Oh yeah, Legolas is always begging to be harassed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are much appreciated. Still trying to decide how far I take this one ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping I didn't botch T'Challa's character here.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to come with you?” Steve stood next to the jet with T’Challa.

“No, Captain. I know you would,” his eyes shifted to Tony and Bucky, a silent inclusion in his statement. “But while I hope for success, I do not dare to put you at greater risk. Until it is settled, you are safest here.”

“You know …” Tony started.

“I know. You would stand beside me despite the risk, but I am asking you to trust me. As I promised before, I will see your friends freed by peaceful means, or I will stand with you to free them by force.” The king knew it went against their very natures to stand by and let someone else take up a cause they felt so strongly about.

“Good luck.” Bucky nodded at him.

“Thank you, Sargent. I will call when it is done.” T’Challa turned to board the plane, pausing to look over his shoulder once more. “Do not be alarmed if you receive a guest while I am gone.”

Without elaborating, he disappeared onto the plane.

“Any guesses?” Tony turned to the other two.

“I’ve got one.” Steve shook his head, grinning. “We’ll just have to see if I’m right.”

“Not gonna tell us?” Bucky elbowed him.

“Who is the one person that would be most likely to come any distance to make sure we are all in still in one piece and not trying to kill each other.” Steve’s brow arched as he stared at the two men with him.

“Oh, right.” Bucky smirked. “I did notice she seems rather protective.”

“Rather protective?” Tony laughed, catching on to the expected identity of their visitor. “That’s a rather cute way of putting it.”

Bucky shrugged. “It’ll do for now. Come one, let’s go find some food and wait to see if we’re right.”

“Lead the way.” Steve nudged him toward the entrance to the building.

“Like I know where I’m going. We’ve been here for all of four hours.” Bucky fussed even as he took the lead.

“Still can’t believe he managed to get all those people to agree to meeting on such short notice. Cat’s got some wickedly persuasive political skills.”

“I just hope he’s right and can make them see reason. Not that breaking into a supermax floating prison in the middle of rough seas doesn’t sound like fun …”

“But it doesn’t.” Tony finished for him before calling after Barnes. “Do you actually know where you’re going?”

“Nope, but I’m betting he does.” Bucky gestured one of T’Challa’s men that walked several paces in front of them.

“Indeed, I do.” The man called back. “The king asked me to ensure you had anything you needed while he was away. You wanted food, so I am taking you to where you might enjoy it in relative comfort.”

“How did I not notice he was there?” Tony looked to Steve. “Did you notice?”

“I noticed.” Steve smirked. “Don’t worry about it, Tony. It’s been a really long few days. You’re exhausted, so you’re not quite as observant as usual. ”

“Apparently.” Tony quieted, watching the guard as they made their way down an unfamiliar, but welcoming hall.

“If you’re stuck babysitting us, do we at least get to know your name?” Bucky spoke after a short silence.

The man looked over his shoulder, offering a sincere smile. “My name is W’Kabi and I am stuck nowhere. To act in my king’s stead to ensure his guests are properly cared for is an honor.”

Bucky, Steve, and Tony all stared at him in silence for several seconds even as they continued moving down the hall.

“Well, honor or not, we’ll try not to be a burden.” Steve finally spoke, receiving a nod from W’Kabi as he looked back to where they were headed.

After a few moments, the man stopped in the middle of an open lounge area. Bookshelves lined one wall, a large television adorned another, and a collection of comfortable looking furniture was arranged throughout the space.

“Make yourselves comfortable,” W’Kabi waved his hand indicating they should make us of anything in the room. “If you will let me know what you prefer to eat, I’ll have the kitchens prepare it.”

Steve looked to the other two, receiving shrugs from both. “Not picky. Just hungry. Very hungry. Whatever is easiest for them is just fine.”

“I will not offend our chef by making the request in those terms,” the Wakandan laughed. “However, I will let him know you will be pleased with whatever he offers.”

The three nodded as W’Kabi stepped away to make the call for their food.

“Do you think it would be rude to pass out on a couch while we wait?” Tony asked with a quiet chuckle as he lowered himself on to one of the surfaces in question.

“Nah, I think having to wake us up to each is less disruptive than having to clean up a bloody mess when you collapse from exhaustion and crack your head open.” Bucky shook his head at Tony, finding his own spot to curl up for a bit.

“Fair assessment,” Tony yawned as he let his eyes close. “And I’m beginning to see where Cap got his sass from.”

“Hey,” Steve exclaimed, but was interrupted by his best friend.

“Nah, Steve had plenty of sass without any help.” Bucky grinned at the man in question. “If anything I tried to tone him down. Never worked, but I tried.”

“I’m gonna get some sleep. You two feel free to keep discussing me like I’m not even here.” Steve tried to pout, but didn’t quite succeed. Whatever Tony and Bucky had talked about while he and T’Challa were out of the room, he was happier than he could have imagined that they’d not only called a truce to hostilities, but found some sense of camaraderie. Even if it meant they were ganging up on him.

W’Kabi reentered the room before the other two could argue. “Get some rest, gentlemen. I will wake you when your food arrives.”

“Thanks,” the three responded as they settled in for a brief nap.

 

*~*~* BETTER *~*~*

 

Stepping up to the podium, T’Challa’s eyes scanned the representatives assembled from across the globe. The murmured conversations fell silent as they watched him.

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Given the way the last meeting ended, it seemed prudent to convene with little fanfare.”

The crowd nodded along with him.

“However, I come here not to plead for the quick ratification of the accords, but to urge the council to consider another alternative.” He heard several gasps in the audience, but forged ahead. "I have come to realize that the Captain may be correct. Perhaps the safest hands are our own. Those that choose to to protect, choose to devote their lives to doing things most people could not, and should not, ever have to comprehend do not do so for power and riches. We do so because there is a need for those like us. There is a need for those that will put everyone else above ourselves."

"But we have armies to protect us." Someone called from the assembly.

"And they protect you from the things their government commands. They also invade others where there is some perceived wrong. I do not say disband your armies. They serve a great purpose for their countries and sometimes the greater good. But if recent years have taught us anything, it is that not all threats can be fought by traditional military. Some battles require a higher level of combatant."

The group was silent. 

"I was raised knowing that someday the duty of protecting the people of Wakanda would fall on my shoulders. Due to events beyond my control, that burden has fallen to me much sooner than I expected or wished; however, from that I have developed a new understanding of what it truly means to lead and protect. I was among the first to demand justice through the accords, to insist Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes, and all those that stood with them meet swift justice. I was wrong. We were all quick to condemn a war hero based on the actions of a mad man. We were convinced that Captain Rogers was going outside the law only to protect his friend. Those of us that were supposedly on the right side of the law, were too full of the belief that we were the only ones that could be right that we refused to listen to what they told us. I stand here now to tell you that they were right. While none of us could fathom the working of Zemo's mind, there was a threat far larger than Barnes and the powers you want us to trust with the fate of the world refused to acknowledge the possibility. Those powers looked only to control the threat they thought existed and maintain their control of the situation."

"But what guarantee do we have that they will do what we need them to and not abandon us when we need them most if they are not constrained by orders." 

"You do not understand them at all if that is what you believe they will do. These heroes do not put their lives on the line because of mere orders. They do not fight as long and hard as they must because someone told them too. They stand and fight because when the day is done, the things that haunt them are not the enemies they killed, but the innocent they could not save. Each of them would sacrifice themselves if it meant saving one more."

He paused, inhaling deeply.

"I have had the privilege of talking to the Captain and Mr. Stark in recent days, of hearing from them the events of New York, DC, Sokovia, and many others. They speak of decisions that saved the lives of others while putting themselves at risk as if that risk meant nothing. They mourn every soul they could not save. They question every decision, if there was a way to do more good, to do less harm. These men and women that you accuse of being careless vigilantes are so far from that you cannot fathom it. I ask each of you to consider, if faced with an almost certain death in order to save one life or your life to sacrifice another, which would you choose. Consider your answer honestly and if you truly believe you could make that choice when the time came. Then consider if you would willingly put yourself in that position at a moments notice at any point you are called. If you cannot wholeheartedly say you will, my earlier recommendation stands. We must trust the Avengers and those that are willing to join them to put the safety of the world above their own and do what they must to protect us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess there will have to be a fourth part to resolve the little cliffhanger from this one ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but I'm just happy I'm finding a bit of time to get back to writing. Hope you enjoy.

“Is it normal for them to be so tired?” W’Kabi fell in step with the latest arrival to Wakanda. “I thought given their enhancements they would be more energetic by now.”

Natasha considered the question a moment before replying. “Rogers and Barnes both heal faster than normal, but their bodies do still require time to recover. From what T’Challa told me they were in pretty bad shape when they arrived here. Stark’s not enhanced and shouldn’t have been fighting so soon after his last injury, so he’s gonna have to be patient.”

She could see the Wakandan was still concerned.

“It’s only been three days since they got here. Normally, yes, the soldiers would likely be back at it, but I’m guessing they are just as mentally and emotionally drained from everything as they are physically. I promise you they’ll be okay.”

W’Kabi nodded, smiling at her. “Thank you. I suppose it must seem strange that I worry, but it is clear my King holds them in high regard and they have been through so much already. I do not want to see more harm come to them … to any of you.”

“Well, let’s hope that your King can convince enough of the other leaders to think the same way.”

“He will.” W’Kabi paused in front of a door. “He must.” Pushing the door open, he motioned Natasha forward.

“And to think they were trying to kill each other a few days ago.” Natasha smirked, shaking her head as she moved across the room. The three men were all piled onto one couch, Steve in the middle. She guessed they’d been trying to watch something on the television when they fell asleep. Tony and Bucky had both shifted so their heads rested against Steve’s shoulders.

“They woke for about 3 hours when their food came, but once they decided to watch a movie they did not last long.” W’Kabi shrugged. “I thought it best to let them sleep instead of letting them know you’d arrived. I knew they’d insist on coming to greet you themselves.”

“Yes, stupid as they can be they would have.” Natasha’s smile softened as she watched them.

“Do you wish to stay with them or would you prefer to get settled in your room? Your room is in the same hall as theirs.”

Natasha yawned, finally feeling the insanity of everything catching up with her now that she could see the three safe and knew T’Challa was working hard to free Clint and the others. “I’ll stay with them.”

“Would you like some refreshment? I can have something brought up.”

“When did you say they ate last?”

“Approximately four and half hours ago.”

“Then if it’s not too much trouble, I’d suggest having enough sent for everyone. If Barnes’ eats like Cap after an injury, they’re going to need lots of food.”

“He does. King T’Challa made sure to keep them well fed while he was here and the chef is quite determined the King’s absence will not reflect poorly on his kitchen.” W’Kabi smirked, remembering Captain Rogers attempt to avoid inconveniencing the staff. “Make yourself comfortable, Ms. Romanoff. I will wake you when the food arrives.”

“Thank you.” Moving across the room, she grabbed a small blanket off a chair before heading toward the couch. She was just about to fold herself onto the floor in front of Steve’s legs when both he and Bucky opened their eyes. “Sshhh. Go back to sleep. W’Kabi is getting us some dinner. We can talk when it comes.”

The pair nodded. Before she could lower herself to the floor, Bucky’s hand shot out, gently grabbing her wrist. He shifted, creating just enough room between the two soldiers for her to fit. Glancing at Steve, she saw his small smile as he gestured for her to get comfortable. Deciding their offering looked more comfortable than the floor she conceded. A short time later, she was settled in with her head on Steve’s lap and her legs draped over Bucky’s, the blanket tugged snuggly around her.

*~* BETTER *~*~*

The smell of food roused Tony from his sleep. Blinking several times to clear his eyes, he took in the surroundings, relaxing as he remembered where he was and whom he was with. Shifting so he was no longer using Steve as a pillow, Tony glanced at his companions, not surprised to see their eyes open.

“When did Widow get here? How do I keep not noticing these things?” He whispered the question since she appeared to be asleep.

“Less than an hour ago.” Steve replied, “We should wake her up since the foods here.”

“I’m awake. I’m just comfortable.” Natasha replied before they could attempt to wake her.

“Of course you are.” Tony smirked. “I don’t think you ever really sleep.”

“Trust me, I do. I did.” She sat up with her usual cat like grace. “But just like the rest of you, the smell of food arriving was a bit much to ignore.”

“It is ready if you care to partake.” W’Kabi spoke from several feet away. T’Challa had warned him it was best not to take this group by surprise at close proximity. “The chef hopes you will be pleased with what he offers.”

“I’m sure we will. He really doesn’t need to keep going to such lengths to feed us. We’d be perfectly happy with much simpler fare that didn’t take so much effort.” Steve eyed the elaborate spread that had appeared next to the bar.

“He’s right.” Tony agreed. “Not saying that we don’t appreciate the effort, because everything we’ve eaten has been nothing short of amazing. But he really doesn’t need to spend so much effort on feeding us.”

“Alas, I’m afraid the effort will continue.” W’Kabi shook his head. “The chef’s cousin was visiting New York when the Chituari attacked. He was shepherded to safety by your Hawkeye. Despite recent politics, he has always been a supporter of the Avengers. You will not dissuade him from giving his best while you are here.”

The four sat, absorbing what they’d just learned.

“Has the cousin returned to Wakanda?” Natasha asked.

“Yes. He works in the lab. I believe he is one of the ones assisting with Sargent Barnes’ new arm.”

“He didn’t say anything.” Tony frowned.

“I believe he was too in awe of assisting Tony Stark to find the words.”

“Clint will want to meet him.” Natasha spoke up, seeing that Tony wasn’t sure how to respond.

“I’m sure he will be honored. But please, enjoy your meal while everything is fresh. The chef will be most disappointed otherwise.”

No one argued, immediately rising from the couch. Their stomaches were already growling.

“Don’t worry. We won’t let anything go to waste.” Bucky grinned as he grabbed a plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that was mostly fluffy. But you guys know I love the fluff as much as I love the angst. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are inspirational. Let me know if you want more. Part 2 is already underway if there is interest.


End file.
